


Our Future Doesn't Exist

by Novicsink



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Comic, Gen, Issue #12, May 3rd, ghost Dib, national paranormal day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicsink/pseuds/Novicsink
Summary: In Invader Zim issue #12. Zim and Dib defeat a future Zim.With this Zim's empire over Earth fallen, he is left with nothing.Nothing but the ghost of his dead nemesis to bug him.





	Our Future Doesn't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a few days, but decided to quickly write it for National Paranormal Day.

He sat hunched in the ruins of his once grand empire. The atmosphere as dead as his current emotions. Zim's purple garb left tattered, as he stared at nothing ahead of him.

"'So you lost. Heh! It's kind of funny actually.'" A blue mist appeared from the wreckage, its mocking voice layered with echoes. The spirit circled the Irken.

Zim hissed, "Leave me be Dib."

"'Oh?'" Dib held his chin, as if contemplating on complying, "'No. I don't think so.'" He grinned, "'Not when I've won!'"

Zim glared at him, "You did nothing!"

Dib hovered behind him, his ghostly hands resting on Zim's shoulders. "'And your own self destroyed your future.'" Zim tensed at these words. "'With my self's help none the less.'" Dib floated away from him, 

Zim hissed, "'Why must you continue to annoy me? Ever since you died you've bothered me with your presence.'"

Dib shrugged, looking nowhere in particular, "Well I had to get back at you in some way for what you did."

Zim tisked and looked away, "'You were a threat that needed to be dealt with.'"

"'Good, I hope I was the biggest pain in your life.'" He paused, expressionless, "'Was it worth it?'"

Zim didn't look at the dead human. "'What was?'"

Dib's eyes narrowed, "'You know WHAT.'" His form pulsed with light with his emotions, "'Fixing your PAK. Conquering Earth. Getting your stupid leaders' respect.'" He loomed in front of Zim's face. "Leaving me to rot in my cell.'" Zim's mouth twitched as he glared back, "'All for it to crumble?'"

Zim roared, "'I'll fix this! You're race is still broken!'"

"'Too late Zim! You can't meet the deadline!'" Dib hissed back, "'You were banished Zim! You're leaders aren't forgiving this! You're trapped here! Deal with it!'"

"YOU FILTH!!" Zim lunged at Dib, only to phase through and crash to the ground. Zim moved so his hands held him up, huffing from the outcome he didn't expect throwing him off.

Dib watched him, expression blank, "'I'm dead remember? But then again, you couldn't even do it yourself. You just wanted to torture me instead.'"

Zim watched him from the ground, "' I like torturing you.'"

Dib laughed, even that echoing, "'Yeah. I'd probably do that to you if I had won.'"

Zim smiled slightly at that before scowling, tightening his gloved hands, "'Well you didn't.'"

"'No.'" Dib didn't look at him, "' I wanted to fight instead.'"

Zim hissed, sitting up properly, "It wouldn't have lasted anyway. You humans have such pathetic life spans."

Dib drew closer, "'And yet I'm still here.'"

Zim stared at him, preserved, "And what if I want you gone?"

"'Then I'll stay. Just like I did these past decades.'"

Zim smirked, "Pest."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wanted to use the word berate, but I didn't know where to put it.


End file.
